The Ranger From Outer Space
by ultimo thy fiction writer
Summary: The Power Rangers' excitement that Tommy has returned is interrupted when the Red Space Ranger comes to Earth in search of a bounty hunter. Mighty Morphin/In Space crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was finally back to the way it should be. Tommy Oliver had just regained his Green Ranger powers and could fight alongside his friends once again. It couldn't be denied that knowing eventually his powers would be gone for good, that Zordon would no longer be able to recharge his powers, was bittersweet but Tommy tried not to focus on that. Being a ranger gave him a great sense of purpose and he was going to treasure it for as long as he was able to. While he was glad that being a Ranger meant he could spend more time with his friends, he would be lying if he said there had been one person in particular he had been looking forward to seeing more than the others. He had feelings for Kimberly Hart for a long time before finally working up the nerve to kiss just after losing his powers. While it was most assuredly enjoyable, the kiss didn't magically make things work between them. Ranger battles and after-school activities had consistently gotten in the way of them ever going on an actual date. At this point, they couldn't be described as any more than friends, friends that cared deeply for one another, but friends nonetheless. That was something Tommy hoped to change. That is, he had hoped to change it before Kimberly started acting…a bit overprotective. Kimberly, more than any other Ranger, was very conscious of the fact that Tommy's powers were temporary. Now that they could finally spend time together, she, possibly more than Tommy himself, did not want him to lose his powers. This desire to keep Tommy on the team perhaps made her paranoid when it came to his safety.

"Tommy! Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Kimberly exclaimed when she saw him breathing hard as he came up the hallway of Angel Grove High.

Tommy found it hard to get the words out in between breaths. Luckily, Billy came up behind him and was able to explain.

"Tommy and I had to run a mile for gym class, Kimberly. He had the fastest time in the whole class."

"Oh…congrats," Kimberly replied, embarrassed by her outburst.

"I'm fine, Kimberly, really. Billy and I have to go hit the showers but I'll catch you later."

Tommy and Billy began to head toward the locker room with the rest of the class.

"So…have you and Kimberly begun courting yet?" Billy asked.

"Have we what?"

"I meant have you taken her out on a date yet?" Billy explained.

"No, I knew what you meant, Billy," Tommy laughed. "I've just never been asked that question by anyone that wasn't my grandmother. I planned on trying to take her to dinner once things cooled down, but now I don't know if that's a good idea or not."

"May I ponder as to why that is?" Billy asked, curious as to why he wouldn't pursue anything after having a crush on her for so long.

"Well, let's see," Tommy said, mentally recollecting all of his interactions with Kimberly as of late. "I've had my powers back for ten days now, and literally every time I've seen Kimberly, she's been worried about me in some way. I can't work out without her getting scared I'll overexert myself. I got a papercut the other day and it was like my whole arm had gotten chopped off. How caring Kimberly was used to be one of the things I liked about her, but now…"

"We're all worried about you, Tommy," Billy said, trying to defend his friend. "Perhaps she's just more prone to it and more vocal about it when it occurs. I could run some tests on you, put her mind at ease."

"I'm willing to try anything at this point," Tommy replied as they entered the locker room.

…..

Lightyears away, on a planet known as KO-35, there was another teenager excited about the power he had just received. Unlike Tommy, these were being granted for the first time. Andros had just been chosen out of thousands of possible candidates to become the Red Space Ranger. Ever since the abduction of his sister and death of his parents, he had been yearning for some way to finally feel like he belonged somewhere and now he had it. Also, with the resources at his disposal, perhaps he could locate the whereabouts of his sister. That is, if she was even still alive. The notion that she was truly gone was not one that Andros allowed himself to entertain often. He just knew she was still out there somewhere, could feel it in his bones. His quest to find her, however, would have to wait as his first trial as a Power Ranger was about to begin.

"Andros! Andros, please, come quickly!"

Andros was having lunch with his best friend, Zhane, when he was called upon by a servant of Traya, Governor of the Northern Quadrant of KO-35.

"What is it?" questioned Andros.

"It's Traya…she's been m-murdered," the servant said, barely able to get the words out.

Wasting no time, Andros morphed and summoned his Galaxy Glider to take him to Traya's house. He arrived there a few minutes before Zhane and the servant and spent most of that time in stunned silence. As a Power Ranger it was his job to protect the citizens of his home planet. If he can't keep a senator safe, how could he expect anyone to have faith in him? Zhane entered the room and winced, not at all ready for the amount of blood scattered throughout the place. The servant followed quickly behind him.

"Do you…do you have any idea who could have done this?" Andros asked, trying to contain his rage and frustration until he was able to unleash it on the one who deserved it.

"We all believe it was the bounty hunter, Devistrix. Another servant discovered through one of his sources that Devistrix was spotted last night in the Eastern Quadrant."

"Andros, I'm so-"

"I need to go", Andros said, interrupting his friend. "Devistrix couldn't have gotten far. I have to leave now, take the Astro Megaship and try to track him down. He will be punished for this."

"I'll go with you."

"No, Zhane. Stay here. I need you to help keep everything together while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"

Zhane knew Andros better than anyone. He wanted to be there to watch his friend's back but he needed time alone to grieve. Traya had become important to Andros in the short time that they knew one another so Zhane knew that his desire to find her killer was every bit as personal as it was professional. Zhane only hoped that Andros's rage wouldn't make him do something stupid.

"Yeah. Sure, man. Just…take care of yourself."

Andros jumped back on his Galaxy Glider and took off for the Astro Megaship. It was a gift from Zordon, one Andros didn't think he'd be using so quickly. Within minutes, the ship had left K0-35's atmosphere and was flying into deep space at lightspeed.

"DECA, tell me everything you know about Devistrix."


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly walked into the Youth Center where she met up with her best friend and fellow Power Ranger, Trini Kwan. Trini was already going over her history notes, a pen in one hand and a banana smoothie in the other. Although the plan may have been to study, that was not the most pressing issue on Kimberly's mind at the moment. As soon as she sat down, Kimberly knew she had to share what was going on with her before she could focus on Napoleon.

"Am I worrying too much about Tommy? If I was, you'd tell me, right? You're my best friend. You'd let me know if I was acting like a psycho?"

"Ummm…I'd never call you a psycho, Kimberly. Maybe you should ease up on him, just a little bit. I mean, he thought his powers were gone for good. We all did. Now he's back and I think we should all be enjoying it, for however long it lasts."

Kimberly thought over what her friend had told her. As she so often did, Trini made a good point. For all they knew, Tommy's time as a Ranger was over. Now he's back and maybe she needed to enjoy their time together instead of sucking all the fun out of it by mothering him.

"You're so right, Trini, as usual. Man, what would I do without you?"

"Probably spend more time shopping and less time studying," Trini replied to Kimberly with a laugh.

"You're probably right about that," Kimberly admitted.

"Hey, Billy told me right before I came here that he planned on running some tests on Tommy."

"Because of me?" Kimberly asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so. But don't worry. When they tell you the results you can just let them know you're not going to worry about it anymore," Trini answered, smiling at her friend.

Kimberly smiled back, nodded her head and took out her notes.

…..

Rita Repulsa was at her wit's end. One of her biggest victories against the Power Rangers, destroying the Green Ranger's powers, had been undone and now she once again had six Rangers to deal with.

"Finster!" Rita screamed at her servant. "Tell me you have a monster that can destroy the Power Rangers for me!"

"Well, my Queen," Finster replied nervously, his head hanging down. "You once told me you would destroy me if I ever lied to you, so I-"

Rita howled in frustration, interrupting her scientist.

"Allow me to go to Earth, my Empress," Goldar, Rita's second-in-command, begged. "I'll bring that Green Ranger back here and we can make sure his powers are destroyed once and for all."

"I can't leave the destruction of the Power Rangers in your hands," Rita informed the warrior. "You've proven time and time again that it's too much for a loser like you."

Goldar clenched his sword, wanting more than anything to slice off Rita's head with it. He may serve Rita now but this was only supposed to be a temporary job. One day he would return to his true master, Lord Zedd, and then he would have his revenge on Rita for her insults.

"No, I need someone new," Rita declared, "a true warrior that could wipe those geeks off the face of the Earth, no problem."

At that precise moment, a green-skinned figure with black ovals for eyes wearing black pants was transported right there in Rita's throne room. No one had ever been able to do so that she had not desired to enter her base. Whoever this guy was had better savor this small victory, because he was about to be vaporized by Rita's staff.

"You have five seconds to tell me what you're doing here before I turn you into space dust," threatened Rita.

"My name is Devistrix," the new arrival responded with a voice devoid of panic.

"The Devistrix?" Goldar asked in awe. "The bounty hunter?"

"Yes, that's me," Devistrix replied with a smirk. "Lord Zedd hired me to destroy the Power Rangers for you, said you'd been doing a poor job of it."

"We've had setbacks, sure, but-"

"You've had chance after chance and you've blown it every time," Devistrix said matter-of-factly. "These Rangers are children. Lord Zedd was almost embarrassed to be asking for my help. But, hey, a job's a job. With what he's paying me, you'll have all the Rangers heads on the same pike by the time I'm through."

"Well," Rita considered, "if it's not on my dime…what the heck? Give it a shot. What have I got to lose?"

"There's only one minor problem," Devistrix said. "There's another Power Ranger following me."

"What?!" Goldar asked, both angry and confused. "What do you mean 'another Power Ranger'? All of the Power Rangers are on Earth."

"Not anymore," Devistrix informed Goldar. "It seems KO-35 now has their own Power Ranger. I was hired to kill one of their governors, but I wasn't aware of this Ranger's existence until I had already accepted the job. Now, according to my sources, he's tracking me down in his spaceship."

"Well, that's just great!" Rita exclaimed. "Now you'll have to deal with seven Rangers instead of six."

"Not necessarily," Devistrix said with an appropriately devious grin on his face. "Suppose the Red Space Ranger could be made to believe that I was not the one responsible for the governor's death. Earth's Power Rangers? What if he thought they did it?"

Rita squealed with glee.

"Oh, I love the way your mind works! I'll cast a spell on this Ranger while he's sleeping. The dream will brainwash him into turning against the power pests! I'll get to work on the spell right away."

…..

Andros, after hitting a few bars frequented by alien lowlifes, discovered that Devistrix's next job was to destroy a team of Power Rangers on Earth. While he almost felt guilty sleeping before Traya's killer was caught, he could barely keep his eyes open and had a long enough journey to Earth to allow himself a nap.

"DECA, switch to autopilot. I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'll need to be at my best if I'm going to confront Devistrix."

"Right away, Andros. Pleasant dreams."

Having not slept one bit since the night before Traya was murdered, it wasn't long after his head hit the pillow that Andros fell into a deep sleep. When he next opened his eyes, no longer was Andros on board the Astro Megaship, but he was in Traya's bedroom, floating in midair while she was fast asleep.

 _What's going on? Traya's here and she's fine. Could I have been dreaming this whole time?_

Suddenly, the light's in the room turned on and six figures stepped in, each wearing a colorful costume.

 _Who are they? What are they doing here?_

Traya awoke and tried to scream for help, but her mouth was covered by the Pink Ranger, who then yanked her out of the bed and slammed her to the ground. The Black and Blue Rangers took turns kicking her in the stomach. The Green Ranger brought her to her feet and slapped her three times across the face. He passed her over to the Yellow Ranger who hit her with a right hook across the jaw.

"Why…are you…doing this?" Traya asked, barely able to get the words out in between her sobs.

The Red Ranger stepped forward, a sword materializing in his right hand.

"Because", the Red Ranger said, lifting Traya above the ground with his left hand, "We were bored."

Andros quickly realized that despite his best efforts, he couldn't be heard and was unable to land on the ground. He watched helplessly, as the Red Ranger forced his sword into her chest. The thing that struck Andros the most was not the senseless beating and murder of this kind and gentle woman. It was the way these "people" cackled as Traya laid there dying, like it was the most amusing thing they had ever seen in their lives. They weren't people, not even close. They were the worst kind of monsters, and they had to be eliminated before they could harm another innocent person. It was his responsibility as the Red Space Ranger to do so. His face pouring with sweat, Andros awoke to find himself back in his quarters on the Astro Megaship. He may not have gotten much rest, but now his mission was clearer than ever. It was Earth's Power Rangers that were responsible for Traya's murder, not Devistrix, and Andros would have his revenge.

"DECA, change of plans. I was wrong before about Devistrix. Locate the Power Rangers on Earth."

"But, Andros, are you sure-"

"Just do it!"

"Setting a course for Angel Grove, home of the Power Rangers."


	3. Chapter 3

While Devistrix may have murdered a countless number of beings, from the kindest of kings to the most treacherous of peasants, in a quick and discreet manner, his favorite victims were always the ones that put up a fight. He didn't mind finding ways in which to wear down his targets, either physically or mentally, that was just intelligent strategy. What some may view as cowardice, sending the Ranger from KO-35 after the other Rangers, Devistrix knew this the best strategic move possible. First, he would battle the Rangers himself, gauge their styles and fighting prowess, and then he would unleash the KO-35 Ranger, in all his blinding rage. Then, he would finish the job himself. If this Red Space Ranger and the other six from Earth just happened to destroy each other, so be it. Lord Zedd said he didn't care how Devistrix destroyed the Rangers, just as long as it got done.

"The spell worked", Rita boastfully informed Devistrix. "My crystal ball shows the Space Ranger heading straight for Angel Grove."

"Good," Devistrix acknowledged, satisfied. "Everything's going according to plan. I guess it's time I go introduce myself to the Rangers."

…..

Jason Scott and Zack Taylor had been best friends for years. They agreed on a lot, but one thing they would never openly agree on was who was the better fighter. Zack could dance circles around Jason, no doubt about it. Deep down, Zack knew Jason was the superior fighter, but there's no way he would ever let Jason say it, especially when there were girls watching them spar, and in this case, there were. Kimberly and Trini may have been like sisters to Zack, but they were undeniably beautiful, and Zack had a strict "no admitting weakness in front of pretty girls" policy. He lived and breathed by it.

"Come on, Jase, don't make me embarrass you in front of the girls. Don't wanna ruin their image of our fearless leader," Zack joked.

"The only thing that's gonna get ruined is your face if you're not careful," Jason retorted.

Of course, as each of them was wearing protective gear, their threats didn't truly carry any weight, but trash talking during a sparring session was always a must between these two. They each got a few hits in, but before the fight could really get going the match got interrupted by a familiar sound coming from their Communicators.

"You're lucky Zordon's coming to your rescue," Zack asserted with a smirk.

"Whatever, man," Jason protested before answering Zordon. "What's going on, Zordon?"

"Teleport to the Command Center at once. Billy and Tommy are already here."

The four Power Rangers glanced at each other, realizing from Zordon's tone and brusqueness that the situation must be a serious one. While searching for just the right spot to teleport from the Youth Center, Kimberly thought to herself.

 _Oh, great. Billy must be running tests on Tommy at the Command Center, on my behalf. Hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in an apology before kicking some bad guy butt._

Seconds later the Rangers found the privacy they sought and transported themselves to the Command Center. Billy, Tommy, and Alpha were waiting there to greet them.

"So what's the deal today, Zordon?" Zack spoke up. "Pudgy Pig back at it again?"

"This is serious, Zachary. All six of you must leave the Earth immediately."

The Power Rangers couldn't believe what they were hearing. They had spent the past several months defending the Earth, now Zordon wanted them to abandon it?

"How could you ask us to do that?" Trini protested. "There's no way we can leave as long as Rita's still around."

"Normally, Zordon would never suggest such a thing," Alpha explained. "A bounty hunter has arrived on Earth, and his targets are…all of you."

"It's one on six," Tommy remarked, not grasping the danger they were in. "I don't see how he could beat all of us if we work together."

"This bounty hunter is one of the most vicious in the galaxy," Alpha maintained.

"How vicious, Alpha?" Jason asked, concerned for his team.

"He only takes jobs with the option to kill, and his choice is always to kill."

Alpha's words echoed in the minds of the Power Rangers. They faced danger almost every day, but there always seemed to be a bit of fun about it, like they knew they would always win in the end no matter how bad things looked. If Zordon and Alpha were this worried, then this had to be a threat worse than any they had ever faced.

"Sorry, Zordon, but I'm staying," Jason insisted.

"What?!" Zordon exclaimed.

"If he really won't stop until we're dead, then I think the best course of action is to take him head on. If we don't do that now then he may come after our families to draw us out and I couldn't live with myself if someone I loved died because I was hiding out somewhere."

Zordon, although hesitant to support his decision, beamed with pride in his Red Ranger. He knew that he picked wisely when he chose Jason to lead the team.

"I won't ask any of you to go into a battle that we already know we may not come back from," Jason warned his teammates. "All of you has to decide for themselves whether they want to stay or not. I won't think any less of anyone who wants to leave."

The other five Rangers may have been terrified just a moment before, but now they would follow the Red Ranger anywhere. Jason had a way of instilling courage into the most unexpected people.

"You make a cogent argument," Billy stated. "I believe I speak for all of my compatriots when I say we're with you."

"Good. Then we have a job to do," Jason reaffirmed.

"While I wish you would leave, I will respect your decision to stay. May the power protect you."

"We'll be in contact," the Red Ranger reassured. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"The Rangers will be alright, won't they, Zordon?" Alpha pleaded.

"I…I don't know this time, Alpha. I don't know."

…..

Andros, now hours or less from Earth, was sitting in the bridge of the Astro Megaship, reminiscing about the friend he had just lost. Andros had just been awarded the Red Space Ranger powers two hours prior. Traya had asked him for a brief meeting with her in the courtyard of her home. Andros, honored to receive such an invitation from such an important official, accepted the invitation.

"Andros! I know this is all you've heard the past two hours, but, since you haven't heard it from me, congratulations." Traya rose from the bench she was sitting on to greet the new Ranger.

"Thank you. It'll be an honor to serve KO-35."

"It'll also be a heck of a lot of fun, won't it?" Traya inquired enthusiastically.

"What?"

"I mean, having a laser gun, riding on your Galaxy Glider, fighting monsters. You have quite the exciting life ahead of you. I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat."

Andros couldn't believe what she was saying. Being a governor on KO-35 was an important job, one that was held in high regard by the people of the planet. He had a feeling Traya was being much more open with him at this moment then she would ever allow herself to be in public. As she began to walk away, Andros closely followed.

"Governor Traya, I-"

"Please, Andros, just Traya," the governor interjected. "I'm not much older than you are. Why, if I wasn't a governor I'd be training to become the Pink or Yellow Ranger right now."

"Gov…Traya, you're the youngest governor in KO-35's history. That has to be an honor."

"It is, don't get me wrong," Traya reassured Andros. "But I want to be honest with you. The other governors will probably make a lot of promises to you, coax you into doing them favors. How can I expect you to trust me if I'm not honest with you in return?"

"Is that why you asked me to come here? Because you want something?"

"In a way, yes. I'd like your friendship."

"My…friendship? Why?" Andros questioned.

"Because…I've been reading your file. I know about the death of your parents and your sister's abduction. I know that what I surmise is because of those things, you've kept most people in your life at a distance, Zhane being one of the only exceptions. KO-35's ultimate goal in appointing you Red Ranger was to have you eventually lead a team of Power Rangers. In order to lead them properly, you can't be cold to all of them. You'll have to befriend them. That will make your bond as a team even greater. But, how can I expect you to befriend the future Rangers If I don't first extend the hand of friendship myself? In return for your friendship, I promise to be your biggest advocate. I'll do everything I can to ensure that your job as the Red Space Ranger goes as smoothly and with as little interference as possible."

Walking in the Governor's garden, having a conversation with her, becoming a genuine friend to her? These are all things that seemed impossible such a short time before. Previously, Traya was so unreachable she might as well have been an angel. But now she was walking right next to him, revealing who she really was underneath the majesty. Andros was powerless to refuse her request.

"I guess you do have a point about me being the leader and all. I'd love your friendship, but know that it goes both ways. I'll be there for you if you need me. For anything."

Andros thought of these words he spoke to Traya and wept. He had failed her.

 _You will be avenged, Traya. I promise you that. Very soon._

…..

"Devistrix! Where are you, you coward? If you want us, come get us!" Zach challenged, in perhaps too cocky of a manner. The Power Rangers had descended into Angel Grove, in hopes of drawing out their would-be executioner. They had teleported to the rooftop of an abandoned building in an attempt to prevent the harm of innocent bystanders.

"My victims don't usually make it this easy for me. Thank you for not prolonging your inevitable demise." Devistrix, along with a dozen Putties, had been teleported two dozen feet directly behind the Rangers.

"Aren't you getting paid to kill us yourself?" Kimberly asked. "Hope you Putties were promised a share of the profits. Not that Devistrix will actually be collecting."

"This is your last chance to leave and never come back. I don't care who you've fought before, you've never faced anyone like us," Trini informed their enemy.

"Sorry, Rangers, but I'm a working man. If I backed out word might get around that I don't finish what I start. And that'd be bad for business. Putties, attack!" ordered Devistrix.

The Putties, as usual, were no real threat to the Power Rangers. This time, they weren't supposed to be. The only reason they had been brought along was to give Devistrix a chance to study each of the Rangers fighting techniques. It was quickly apparent who the weak links were. The Pink Ranger, while quick and agile, didn't have much in the way of training. The Blue Ranger didn't have much more, but was obviously intelligent, hitting the Putties in their weak spots quickly. The Black Ranger had a grace and rhythm to his movement, almost like fighting was a kind of dance for him. The Red, Green, and Yellow Rangers had had the most training and were almost evenly matched in terms of skill. They would be the hardest to take down. Although the fight lasted less than two minutes, that was all Devistrix required to determine his enemies' individual fighting prowess. The next step would be watching them fight as a group.

"Got any more flunkies you wanna use to fight your battles or are you ready to fight us yourself?" Jason asked, putting up a false bravado. Usually it would be sincere, but Jason was more than a little nervous this time, although he couldn't show it. His team was counting on him to be their rock, and he couldn't show them that his usual unwavering confidence in them as a group was being stretched to its limits.

"Oh, just one more flunky, but this one will be a lot more fun. Well, for me, anyway." Devistrix teleported to a nearby rooftop, waiting with bated breath for the next step of his plan to be put into action.

"What can this guy throw at us that we can't handle?" Zach asked his friends. "I mean, we've seen it all, right?"

Just then, a gigantic blue and red spaceship, the likes of which had only been seen in the science-fiction movies Billy adored so much, soared above Angel Grove and stopped above the rooftop the Power Rangers were standing on. Quickly, a figure that appeared to be humanoid dropped from the ship and landed close by the Rangers.

"Okay, so he's got a spaceship," Zach observed, hiding how impressed he was. "He's just a normal guy, how dangerous could he be?"

"You monsters killed a governor of KO-35", Andros stated in a matter-of-fact way rather than a question. "For that, I'll destroy you all. Let's rocket!"

Andros pressed three buttons on a device attached to his wrist and was transformed into a Red Ranger, albeit in a costume designed differently than the one Jason wore.

"Zach", Tommy said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Stop talking."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is for Traya!"

Andros, the Red Space Ranger, lunged himself at the six Power Rangers in front of him. Still unable to process who he was and what he had accused them of, no one fought back at first. Hoping to reason with him, Trini was the first to speak.

"We don't know who Traya is! I'm sorry for what happened to her but I can guarantee you none of us were responsible. We're Power Rangers, just like you. We protect people. Do you think Zordon would've given us this power if any one of us was capable of murder?"

"All of you must have turned away from Zordon!" Andros accused. "He chose the wrong team. But I'm here to set things right. Spiral Saber!"

Andros used the weapon that appeared in his hand to go on the offensive once again. He slashed at the Rangers like they were nothing, until Jason had finally had enough.

"If he won't listen then we have no choice. Power Sword!"

The other Rangers followed suit, calling upon their own personal weapons. Tommy pulled out his Dragon Dagger. Jason pitted his own blade against Andros's, neither one able to land a hit on the other. Trini came in close, trying to strike him with her daggers. She received a sharp kick to her stomach for her efforts. Zach, not allowing this Space Ranger to get away with hurting one of his teammates, hit his back with the Power Ax. Kimberly fired a barrage of energy arrows with her Power Bow, landing a few hits at first, but Andros, reacting quickly, swiped the rest away with his saber, the arrows hitting Tommy and Billy. Jason, taking advantage of Andros's distraction, managed to slash him with his sword. Andros fired his Astro Blaster at Jason's feet while still in its holster and returned the blow with double the force. Tommy and Trini both came at Andros with jump kicks aimed at his head. He grabbed both of their feet and spun them backwards in midair. Seconds later, he elbowed both Billy and Zach in the face, who had come up behind him hoping to take him by surprise. Kimberly shot Andros with her Power Blaster and flipped to his position. Using her natural swiftness, she avoided his blows, knocking the wind out of him with repeated punches to his chest.

"All of you may have weapons just like I do," Andros declared, "but I have something none of you have. Galaxy Glider, hang ten!"

Something the Rangers could only describe as a metallic surfboard descended from his spaceship. Andros boarded it and took to the air. All of the Rangers were quite impressed, perhaps none more than Billy.

 _I've hypothesized that having flight capabilities would be advantageous to our team, but I never prioritized actually developing any such technology. I hope my folly doesn't lead to our destruction._

Andros shot them repeated from the air. Any return fire from the Rangers was dodged. They were nothing more than sitting ducks. Realizing that he and his team were at a strict disadvantage in this battle, Jason felt it was best to report back to the Command Centre and get some answers about this mysterious Ranger.

"Guys, we need to regroup and come up with a new strategy. Let's teleport back to the Command Centre."

He received no argument. Not one member of the team could deny that how powerful this Ranger from outer space was. Retreating was the only option that made sense. Once back at the Command Centre, Zordon was expectedly bombarded with questions, questions coming at him so fast that he couldn't tell who was asking them.

"There are other Power Rangers?!"

"On other planets?!"

"Who is this guy?"

"Why does he think we killed his friend?"

"Why can't we have flying surfboards?"

Zordon felt correctly that this last question came from Zach.

"Rangers, I apologize that you found out this way. I hoped to share this information with you at the appropriate time. Earth is not the only place in which the Morphin Grid can be accessed. I've been working with leaders from a planet called KO-35 to create another team of Power Rangers. The one that attacked you on that rooftop is called Andros. He was chosen to lead an eventual team of six."

"These guys need a better screening process, Zordon," Zach noted. "I mean, mental stability should be one of the requirements, right?"

"While I only spoke with Andros briefly, he came with the highest recommendations possible. He passed every type of mental and physical test K0-35 required," Zordon recounted. "I believe he's being manipulated, possibly by a spell."

"That would explain why someone judged worthy to be a Ranger would make enemies out of allies," Billy reckoned. "Could Rita be involved?"

"I believe so, Billy," affirmed Zordon. "It's probable that Devistrix killed his friend, seeing as how he has assassinated political leaders on other planets."

"So knowing that Andros would be after him, he decided to have Rita hypnotize Andros into believing we killed Traya, making his job that much easier," Jason said, putting the pieces together.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Trini. "How could we break the spell Rita put on Andros?"

"Without knowing the method Rita used to brainwash Andros, forcibly snapping him out of it may be our only option," Alpha supposed.

"Well, that's sure easier said than done," uttered Kimberly. "This dude's, like, majorly strong."

"He may have something we don't have, but we may have something he doesn't," Tommy speculated. "Does he have a Zord of his own?"

"He doesn't," Zordon declared. "While he would probably choose to engage you with his Astro Megaship if you attacked him with your Zords, I'm confident you could defeat him."

"Then that's what we'll do, Rangers," Jason commanded. "Back to action!"

…..

Back at Angel Grove, Andros was looking out at the city relishing what he felt was a clear victory. It was six on one but they barely put up a fight. Not only would Traya's death soon be avenged, but one of the universe's biggest threats to innocent life would be wiped out. So deep in thought was Andros that he barely noticed when Devistrix appeared next to him.

"Congratulations! If you could defeat Earth's Power Rangers that easily then I trust KO-35 will be in good hands."

"Save your compliments," Andros interjected. "Once I'm through with Earth's Power Rangers, I'm coming for you. You're still a wanted criminal."

"Oh, of course you're welcome to try," Devistrix assured, "if they don't crush you first."

"What do you mean?" barked Andros.

Devistrix merely pointed to the side of the building they were standing on. A robotic t-rex, triceratops, pterodactyl, mastodon and sabretooth tiger came charging towards the city. Of course, being from another planet, Andros had no idea what any of these creatures were, but his ignorance made him no less impressed at the strength and ferocity they displayed. He was even more stunned when the five Zords combined, forming one humanoid looking Zord. Just as the Megazord sequence was commencing, Tommy's Dragonzord took a place at its side, having risen from the sea moments before. The destruction of Traya's killers, something that seemed all but assured after the last battle, now seemed like a nearly impossible goal. Andros called upon his Galaxy Glider and began firing wildly at the two Zords, not for one second contemplating giving up without a fight. Devistrix cackled, taking a sadistic joy out of those who should be allies fighting against each other.

"This guy doesn't scare easy, I'll give him that," Jason admitted to his teammates in the cockpit of the Megazord.

One swipe of the Megazord's arm was all it took to end Andros's attack and knock him off his glider. The Dragonzord used the drill on the end of its tail to ensure Andros wouldn't be able to use it again. Andros yelled in frustration.

"I won't let you murderers win!"

Boarding the Astro Megaship, Andros immediately went on the offensive, firing its lasers at the two Zords. Jason opened a line of communication between the Megazord and the Megaship, each side able to see the other on a viewing screen.

"Andros, please stop this," Jason pleaded. "Zordon told us all about you. We know you just started this and right now you're doing it all alone. I can't even begin to imagine how much pressure you must put on yourself. I know I couldn't do this without my friends beside me." Jason removed his helmet. "I'd like to be your friend. I know you think we killed the governor, but it's just a trick Rita is playing with your mind. Think about it. You believing we killed the governor gets one more person off Devistrix's back. Plus fighting you will weaken us and make his job to kill us easier. Don't let him win. Let's fight him together and show him we aren't his puppets."

Listening to Jason's words, one couldn't deny that what he was saying made since. Wasn't he so sure that Devistrix was the culprit before waking up from a dream and deciding it had to be the Power Rangers. Corrupting his mind certainly wasn't beyond Rita Repulsa's capabilities. Her infamy spread even to KO-35 and he knew she was a powerful witch. Even so, something compelled him, something he couldn't explain, to attack the Rangers. Although he had enough self-awareness to recognize that this must be the spell controlling him, he couldn't fight its influence.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Andros flew the Astro Megaship full speed at the Megazord's head. Jason put his helmet back on and had the Megazord slash the ship with its Power Sword, causing the ship to crash to the now empty streets below. The Rangers left their Zords and charged towards the ship but seconds following the crash, the ship vanished.

"Don't worry about Andros, Rangers," Alpha urged over their communicators. "I've teleported him back to the Command Centre. Zordon and I will watch over him."

…..

"Devistrix! Get in there and finally do the job you were hired for!" commanded Rita Repulsa from her base on the Moon.

"Don't you worry, empress," Devistrix replied, considering killing Rita for Lord Zedd absolutely free. "That was just a warm-up. Now the fun really starts."


	5. Chapter 5

Defeating someone in combat that should be an ally is an odd feeling. There's excitement over the victory, concern for the potential ally's well-being, and relief that the conflict is finally over. For Tommy, this weird trifecta of emotions was new, but it was familiar territory for the first five Rangers. It was relatively not long ago that Jason defeated Tommy in a one on one fight and destroyed the Sword of Darkness, breaking the spell Rita had over him. Tommy liked to say that he let Jason beat him, that he subconsciously wanted to be freed. Each would occasionally make jokes about it to the other. Whether he let Jason defeat him or his loss was a genuine one, Tommy didn't care. The outcome of the battle allowed him to gain a new purpose, along with the best group of friends anyone could ever ask for. He hoped that Andros would see it that way as well once he regained consciousness.

"So what's the plan now, guys?" Tommy asked his teammates.

"I'm surprised we have time to come up with one," Trini admitted.

"He could be watching us right now,' Jason suggested. "Let's split up into teams of two and spread out. Trini and Zach, Tommy and Kimberly, and Billy, you're with me."

"Sounds sagacious," Billy replied.

Before Tommy lost his powers to the Green Candle, Kimberly would not have minded being partnered up with Tommy for any kind of activity, Ranger-related or not. Now was a different story.

 _Is now an appropriate time to bring up all the freaking out I've been doing lately? Well, there is a super strong alien bounty hunter after us so as much as I don't wanna think about it, this could possibly be my last chance, I guess. Better go for it._

"So, Tommy, how are you feeling? Our fight with Andros didn't take too much out of you, I hope."

"No, Mom, everything's fine."

Although she couldn't see his face, Kimberly could tell Tommy's last remark was said in jest with a smile. Nevertheless, she still gave him the hit on the arm he deserved.

"Shut up! Guess I deserved that. I'm really sorry about how much I've been freaking out lately. It's just, everything seemed so perfect before the Green Candle took your powers. Like you were the missing piece to the puzzle. Who would've ever thought we'd have you back again? I was so afraid of losing you again that I got way overprotective," Kimberly acknowledged.

"Just a little bit," Tommy said, putting his index finger and thumb close together.

Tommy led Kimberly through a parking garage to give them what he thought would be an extra bit of privacy.

"From now on, you're just another member of the team. No special treatment," Kimberly swore.

"Well, I could use a little special treatment," Tommy conceded. "Like a date, maybe?"

"Of course!" Kimberly blurted out. "I mean, I think that can be arranged. But we should probably wait to talk about that when there's not a bounty hunter out to kill us."

"I don't know. What that saying you have on this planet? There's no time like the present."

Tommy and Kimberly quickly turned around to see Devistrix standing behind them. Before they could say a word, Devistrix hurled a car at them, which they dodged by splitting apart.

"This seems like as good of a way to kill you as any," Devistrix reasoned. "Two by two. Just like that one story you have on Earth. What's it called?"

Kimberly jumped in the air, hoping to strike Devistrix in the face with her knee. The bounty hunter grabbed her and used her momentum to launch her at Tommy.

"Oh yeah!" Devistrix proclaimed. "Noah's ark."

Kimberly distracted their opponent by shooting her Power Blaster at his eyes, allowing Tommy to strike him across the stomach with his Dragon Dagger, which he then followed up with a kick in the same spot. Kimberly took to the air again, this time with a punch that landed square against his jaw. Tommy hit him in the stomach with his left knee and tried to follow with a right hook, but Devistrix caught it and threw it back. He then hit Tommy in the chest with a jump kick, then grabbed Kimberly by the neck, punched her in the stomach a half dozen times and tossed her to the side.

"You'll pay for that!" Tommy roared.

Devistrix responded not with words, but with a crimson ball of energy launched from the palm of his hand that Tommy's shield was powerless to protect him from. He also fired at two cars close to Tommy, causing them to explode.

"I admit I feel a certain kinship to you, Tommy," said Devistrix, having learned his name from eavesdropping on the prior conversation. "Seeing as how we've both got the green thing in common, I'll kill you first. This way you won't have to watch your friends suffer."

Too weak to move, Tommy felt that the energy blast coming towards him would be the last thing he'd ever see. What a cruel twist of fate this was. Had he really regained his powers only to die so quickly afterwards? Tommy closed his eyes, trying, despite his natural instincts, to accept his inevitable death. Much to his surprise, it never came. Kimberly had jumped in front of her friend, taking the blast that should have vanquished him.

"Last one. I promise," Kimberly croaked before collapsing and forcibly de-morphing.

"So eager," Devistrix taunted. "I would have gotten to her eventually. All she had to do was wait her turn."

…..

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi, Zordon!" Alpha cried back at the Command Centre. "Look what that monster's done to Kimberly!"

"Teleport her back here at once, Alpha," Zordon commanded. "She can take the bed next to Andros."

Seconds after he ceased being Alpha's only patient, Andros began to regain consciousness. Initially, upon looking around the Command Centre, Andros was ready to attack anyone and anything that moved. It was only after seeing Zordon's face, the face of the being with the greatest hand in his becoming a Power Ranger, that he began to calm down and realize where he was.

"Andros, how are you feeling?" Zordon asked the Red Space Ranger.

"I feel much worse on the inside than I do on the outside, Zordon. I'm sorry that Rita manipulated me so easily."

"You're not the first and you won't be the last," Alpha assured. "Rita's magic is extremely powerful."

"Alpha's right, Andros," Zordon agreed. "I, nor the Rangers, blame you for your actions."

"None of you may blame me, but I'll still do what I can to make this right, starting with bringing Devistrix in," Andros promised.

…..

Rita's monsters could be annoying, even occasionally threatening, but none had ever made Tommy Oliver quite as furious as he was in this moment. No one could attack his girl like that and get away with it. Performing an attack he hadn't tried since his first battle with the other Rangers while under Rita's control, he gathered his energy, formed it into an orb in the palm of his right hand and shot it at Devistrix. The assault forced him out of the parking garage and into the street. Devistrix got to his feet and fired several blasts at Tommy in return. The Green Ranger merely walked towards the monster while playing the flute on his Dragon Dagger, his shield protecting him from the blasts.

"Stop playing that flute!"

Devistrix held out his hands, a sword made of pure energy materializing in each of them. Still not flinching, Tommy continued playing his flute, his shield holding strong against the two swords. Because his shield did have its limits, Tommy began to go on the offensive. Knowing his dagger couldn't hold up against two swords, Tommy focused more on kicks. After getting hit one too many times, Devistrix slashed the Green Ranger with both of his swords at once, knocking him back into a car. In a heartbeat, Devistrix was standing over Tommy, an energy blade an inch away from his throat.

"Time to bring this party to a close. Goodnight my green friend."


	6. Chapter 6

The thing about being a Power Ranger is that you are never alone. No matter how dire the circumstances may seem, you always have teammates ready to stand by you no matter what. One can't go after a single Ranger without expecting retribution from every other one. This was something that Devistrix, having always worked alone, was having a hard time grasping. However, the barrage he endured from the Power Blasters of the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black Rangers helped it finally begin to sink in.

"You alright, Tommy?" Jason asked, concerned for his friend. "Alpha told us you were fighting alone."

"I'm fine," grunted Tommy as he tried to stand. "Is Kimberly-"

"She's hurt, but she'll be fine," Trini assured. "Alpha's taking care of her."

"Let's finish this guy," Zach insisted. "For Kimberly!"

Billy, the first Ranger to act, used his Power Lance to launch himself into a kick that landed in Devistrix's chest. Zach and Trini came at him with their respective weapons, which he was able to block with his energy swords. Jason used the distraction to slash him in the chest with his Power Sword. Devistrix then threw his sword at Jason and shot the Yellow, Blue, and Black Rangers with his now free hand. The other sword was thrown at Tommy, still too weak to be fast enough to dodge it. Instinctively, the Rangers regrouped to try to come up with a plan.

"We can't combine our weapons without Kimberly's bow," Billy pointed out. "What else can we throw at him?"

"How about me?" Andros answered, running up to the other Rangers.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Trini asked in a concerned tone.

"No," Andros replied honestly, "but I have to. Let's rocket!"

Just by saying those words and pressing three buttons on his Morpher, Andros once again became the Red Space Ranger.

"Another Power Ranger is here!" Devistrix cheered. "Now it's a party for sure!"

The bounty hunter came at Andros with an energy sword, Andros instinctively calling on his Spiral Saber to block it. Billy used his Power Lance to pry Devistrix off of the Space Ranger.

"Remember, we can't destroy him," Andros reminded the others. "I need to take him back to my planet to face justice for Traya's murder."

…..

Goldar, having watched the Rangers battle with Andros and now with Devistrix, was itching to join the fight. He had heard tales around the galaxy of just how good this Devistrix was at his job. The pleasure of putting an end to the Power Rangers would belong to no one but him, and him alone.

"Empress, I insist you allow me to join the battle on Earth," Goldar pleaded. "The destruction of the Rangers is too important to place in the hands of someone who doesn't have a personal stake in it. I can at least distract this new Ranger while he kills the others like Lord Zedd is paying him to do."

Goldar wasn't lying. Not completely. He was always seeking to test his skills against any new Power Ranger. He didn't even mind if Devistrix softened the other four Rangers up a bit. But the killing blow would be his to deliver.

"Oh alright," Rita approved. "It can't hurt. And if it gets you to shut up, even better. Just let Zedd's bounty hunter do his job. I won't suffer for your zealousness."

"I only wish to his help improve Devistrix's chances for success, not make them worse," Goldar assured.

"Whatever. Just get going."

…..

The five Rangers surrounded Devistrix from all sides, not letting up on their attacks for one second. They knew anything less than their absolute best would be all their enemy needed to gain the upper hand in the battle. Right when the Rangers seemed to be winning, every combatant, including Devistrix, turned to see the arrival of a being Andros could only describe as a monkey in gold armor.

"What are you doing here?!" Devistrix cried. "This is my gig."

"I couldn't watch from the sidelines any longer," Goldar admitted. "I won't allow the Rnagers to be destroyed without me."

"Suit yourself. As long as my pay isn't cut, I really don't care. Take the space one," Devistrix insisted as he literally grabbed Andros and tossed him toward Goldar.

Eager to do battle with a new opponent, Goldar swung his sword at the Space Ranger, Andros barely lifting his own in time to defend himself. Goldar, using his left hand, tossed Andros behind him, causing him to land on his back. Andros, tired of being treated like some kind of rag doll, roundhouse kicked the armor-plated monkey in the face, followed by a few strikes from his saber. Meanwhile, Earth's protectors seemed to be making headway in their fight by switching up their fighting techniques. Tommy, having handed his dagger to Jason, hit the bounty hunter with a hammer blow, which Trini then followed with a 540 kick. Before Devistrix could slice their heads off, Jason, his Power Sword in one hand and the Dragon Dagger held in an icepick grip in the other, slashed him with both weapons at once.

"Come on guys, be nice and take turns," Zach urged his teammates.

Billy came up from behind Zach, jumped on his shoulder and intended to hit Devistrix with his lance. Devistrix, letting his combat instincts control his actions and not his anger, grabbed the lance with Billy still holding on and threw him at Tommy and Trini. Zach converted his Power Axe into its cannon mode, opening fire. Using his energy sword like a baseball bat, Devistrix hit the blast right back at Zach.

"Okay, okay. You guys can have your turn back," Zach proposed.

…..

"Can't things go my way for once!" Rita shouted back at her Moon Palace. "Devistrix is supposed to be the best that money can buy and even he can't seem to finish those power pests."

"Why do you make him and Goldar grow, my empress?" Finster suggested. "That should give them the edge they need."

Finster's idea was not one necessarily given out of any desire to see Devistrix succeed at his job. Similarly to Goldar, Finster wanted to be the one responsible for the Rangers' destruction. Whereas Goldar wanted to deliver the killing blow himself, Finster wished for it to be one of his own creations that did it. That way he would be given the respect as a scientist that he so rightfully deserved. Finster often dreamed of the moment when a monster he put his blood, sweat and tears into designing finally sent the Rangers into oblivion, while he watched from a distance, beaming with pride. While the Power Rangers had done much better than expected against this intergalactic bounty hunter, he still refused to be defeated. Even the arrival of this Red Space Ranger barely gave them an advantage. Using their Zords might just give them the edge they need to end this fight and let FInster go back to what he did best. What now gave his life purpose. Creating monsters.

"Good idea, Finster! Glad I thought of it! Magic wand, make my warriors grow!"

Rita threw her wand from far above the Earth's surface, but because of its enchantment, she knew it would always land where she wished it to.

 _With Goldar and Devistrix working together, those geeks' Zords don't stand a chance! Lord Zedd will be so pleased with me!_

…..

Back on Earth, Devistrix was having a hard time figuring out just what was happening to him after Rita's wand landed nearby. He was used to capturing or killing an individual for another well-paying individual. That was his life. One might think living that sort of life could become routine but the jobs were always different enough to keep things interesting. Magic wasn't the kind of interesting he preferred to have in his life. However, Devistrix couldn't deny the exhilaration and sense of overwhelming power he now felt to be a giant, able to crush Earthlings around him like puny insects. While he would rather get paid to kill, the adrenaline rushing through his system just might be enough for him to put his prior self-restrictions to the side.

"This is amazing!" Devistrix declared. "They couldn't beat me when I was small, now I might as well be a god!"

Instinctively, the Red, Yellow, Blue, and Black Rangers jumped back into the Megazord, which had been waiting for them since their earlier battle with Andros. Tommy leaped to a nearby rooftop, ready to command his Dragonzord with his flute. Andros, now feeling somewhat useless, stood with him. Devistrix attacked the Megazord, pitting his energy sword against its Power Sword. The Dragonzord fired missiles at Goldar from its fingertips, not doing much more than annoying him. While growing to the gargantuan heights allowed by Rita's wand may have increased power, speed was significantly decreased, something that took Devistrix by surprise when he found that the Megazord could match him move for move. For someone who was used to fighting at this size, like Goldar, this was barely a hindrance, but for someone who took pride in his speed, like Devistrix, this setback was frustrating. He concentrated more on the use of energy blasts and his energy swords, finding these to be much more effective than his physical assaults.

"Guys, let's form the Mega Dragonzord," Tommy suggested, hoping that would be the power they needed to end the battle.

The Dragonzord attached itself to the Megazord, becoming almost like an armor. Tommy hopped into the Megazord's cockpit to join the other Rangers, not giving Andros a second thought.

"Alright, Rangers, lock on and fire!" Jason commanded. The Mega Dragonzord formed an energy sphere and launched it at both Devistrix and Goldar. Working together, they held the sphere back with their swords and shot it back at the Zord. Seeing his new allies in trouble, Andros could wait from the sidelines no longer.

"Alpha," Andros called over his communicator, "is the Megaship functional?"

"Only the most minor of repairs have been performed, Andros. It'll be a while longer before it's capable of interstellar travel, but it is flyable."

"That's all I need to know. DECA, I need you at my coordinates."

Because of the Dragonzord's attachment, the Megazord was now even slower than before and unable to fend off attacks from the two monsters. When Goldar pulled his sword back, ready to drive it through the Mega Dragonzord's chest, Jason believed they were about to lose the Zords for good.

"Brace for impact, guys," Jason advised, sounding more than a little defeated.

Before Goldar could make his final stroke, the Astro Megaship arrived, taxing the power of its lasers to their maximum. Goldar, not wishing to engage in the potential embarrassment of fighting a flying opponent, decided to let the bounty hunter finish the job.

"I care nothing about fighting this other Ranger," Goldar lied. "You're on your own."

"Fine! I've never needed help before and I don't need it now," Devistrix declared. "Power Rangers, time to be obliterated!"

The sky began to turn dark, as if the light itself was running away in fear of the attack Devistrix was about to unleash. His right palm began to glow white-hot. Everything he had was going into one final blast.

"Jason, we've gotta call Titanus," Trini pleaded. "He's our best shot to end this."

"You're right, Trini. I call upon the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord!"

The brachiosaurus Carrierzord emerged from its hiding place and joined the Rangers in battle. The Mega Dragonzord decended into its open hatch, forming the Ultrazord. Devistrix, hoping to be the first to attack, fired his energy blast at the Ultrazord. Backed up by the Astro Megaship, the Ultrazord fired back. Even with the Red Space Ranger's help, the situation looked grim. The blasts cancelled each other out in the beginning, but soon Devistrix's energy blast actually seemed to be overcoming the others.

"If it's any consolation, Rangers, I don't think I've ever worked this hard to collect a paycheck," Devistrix admitted. "I'll definitely be demanding a bonus for this gig. I think I've earned it."

"Our zords can't sustain this kind of energy output much longer," Billy warned. "Much more and their internal cores will combust."

"We've got to hold on just a little bit longer," Jason encouraged. "He's weakening, I can tell."

Inside the Astro Megaship, Andros was ordering DECA to focus all power to the ship's lasers. His thoughts turned to his friend, Traya, the only reason he was even in this fight. Although he only knew her for such a short time, she had had such a profound impact on him. Other than Zhane, he couldn't imagine going to such lengths for a friend. She had been a light in the often dark world he had lived in since his sister's abduction, a light that had been extinguished far too early. This monster wouldn't get the chance to harm anyone ever again. Even if he had to give his life, Andros would make sure of it.

"Rangers, DECA's putting all power into this attack," Andros informed the others via communicator. "I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"You are helping, Andros," Trini consoled. "This creep is just that strong."

"Hey guys, look at that!" Zach shouted out.

On top of a nearby building stood the Pink Ranger, morphed with her Power Bow in her hands.

 _This jerk probably thought I was done for. Well this will show him not to underestimate Kimberly Hart._

Kimberly, using Devistrix's size to her advantage, fired an arrow directly towards his ear. It went inside and hit his brain, causing him unbelievable agony.

 _Bullseye._

The Ultrazord and the Astro Megaship ceased their attacks only temporarily. They quickly resumed their assault, giving it everything they had. Devistrix was too weak to fight back. The battle was finally over.


	7. Epilogue

"Words cannot fully express just how proud I am of each and every one of you, Power Rangers," Zordon beamed while addressing the team back at the Command Centre. "Not even Alpha or myself had enough confidence in you to believe that you could face a foe as powerful and ruthless as Devistrix and survive, but you had the confidence in yourselves. This planet is fortunate to have defenders as brave as the six of you."

All of Earth's Power Rangers grinned ear to ear while listening to Zordon's praise. All of them except Jason. He tried his best to fake it so as not to let on what he was really thinking, but he was a martial artist, not an actor. While he was happy that the threat was over, he could not get over the fact that Zordon had kept a secret from them. Zordon may have had his reasons, but this omission did give him a new perspective on his mentor. Out of all the Rangers, shouldn't Zordon at least have shared it with him? How could he be an effective field leader if Zordon didn't trust him implicitly? For the sake of his friends, he chose to go along with their excitement. But he and Zordon would be having a discussion about this and soon.

"Andros," Zordon added, "it's a pleasure to properly meet you in a less formal setting."

"The pleasure's all mine, Zordon," Andros assured. "I just hope that my actions while under Rita's influence can be forgiven."

"We know Rita messed with your head," Trini comforted while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Besides, what's a little fight between Power Rangers?" Zack jested. "That's how Tommy got here and he turned out okay."

Rather than engage in a verbal sparring session with Zack, Tommy chose to pull Kimberly to the side for a second while Billy asked Andros all about life on KO-35.

"Hey, Tommy, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did. If you hadn't taken that blast I might not still be here."

"No way was I gonna let anything like that happen. I'd never let anything happen to you," Kimberly promised.

"Same here," Tommy agreed.

"Now I totally get to pick the restaurant, right?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"Anywhere you want," Tommy said, returning her smile and giving her a kiss.

"Get a room, guys," Zack jested, pulling his head away from the rest of the group.

Tommy gave Zack a well-deserved punch in the arm and he and Kimberly rejoined the group.

"There's no telling how long the selection process will take for the other five Rangers," Andros told the others. "My selection was a grueling process and I have no doubt it'll be just as difficult finding just the right people to form the perfect team. It's good to know I have other Rangers I can count on in the meantime."

"I hope that works both ways. You'll be there if we need you, too, right?" Trini asked.

"Absolutely. If you ever need me, Zordon can contact me, I'm sure."

"That is exactly the kind of thing I hoped for when creating a new set of Power Rangers," Zordon informed, "building a family of Rangers to assist each other when needed. Farewell, Andros, and may the power protect you."

With those words, Andros waved goodbye to his new friends, teleported back to the Astro Megaship, and flew back home to KO-35, with a severely weakened Devistrix imprisoned on board.

…..

"If one of the strongest warriors in the universe failed against those brats, what chance do you," Rita asked poking Goldar with her wand, "or your monsters have?" Rita asked Finster, hitting his head with her wand.

"Devistrix was a fool," Goldar declared. "I never needed his help."

"Yeah right, because you've proven that so many times before," Rita mocked. "I'm going to my chambers to rethink my life choices. Don't bother me for a week."

Goldar, who had grown tired of Rita's abuse, was boiling. However, his rage was interrupted by what sounded like laughter coming from Finster.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing's funny, Goldar, I'm just excited," Finster replied gleefully.

"About what?"

"Because now, I have a chance to conduct an experiment with a little side project of mine, without fear of retaliation from our queen if it were to fail. Oh I rarely get such wonderful opportunities for true experimentation."

"What will you be experimenting on?" asked Goldar, intrigued by whatever Finster had planned.

"Why, the Power Rangers, of course."

 **Next time: Red Unrestricted**


End file.
